That Girl Your Mother Warned You About
by The Almighty Leprechaun
Summary: "You should stay away from girls like me" She told him, but he didn't listen. "I'll bring you nothing but trouble." She said. He smirked. "But what if I like trouble?" Spitfire. AU.


**Hey guys. Here's another oneshot. It's spitfire AU. Tell me what you think please.**

**I don't own the characters.**

It was a clear night in Star City. Through the thin smog a vast array of stars spread across the sky. The air smelled fresh, like it did after heavy rain. Tigress silently slipped through the shadows of the narrow alley. She was focused on her task at hand. Her long golden braid danced behind her as she ran. No matter how much she hated her job she couldn't ignore the excitement she felt as the wind rushed in her face. Tigress loved the thrill of the chase. When she was on the hunt nothing could stop her except—

"Hey beautiful." A voice said behind her. Artemis snapped her head up and muttered a curse under her breath. It was him. The Flash, in all his cocky ego, skintight spandexed glory.

He had her cornered. That damned annoying smirk plastered on his face as he stood in front of her. Tigress glared. "What do you want Flash?"

The speedster laughed playfully. "To talk to you of course." Flash leaned in closer and whispered seductively. "I missed our alleyway conversations."

Artemis barked a humorless laugh. "Please, you miss the make-out secessions."

"Okay, that too." He smiled. "So, you wanna go grab a bite?" the speedster asked casually.

She scowled. "No." Tigress knew she was going to have to stop this. She couldn't keep doing this with Wally. It wasn't fair to him.

"No?" the Flash's brow furrowed. Something wasn't right.

"You should leave." She said emotionlessly flipping her golden braid over her shoulder. She didn't want to do this to him, but there were no other options. They couldn't do this anymore.

He frowned. It wasn't like Artemis to be so detached. "Why?"

The villain took off her mask but couldn't meet his confused gaze. "You should stay away from girls like me" Her voice waivered ever so slightly.

"Girls like you?" He didn't understand.

"I'm that girl that your mother warned you about." Tigress said ruefully. Why was he making this so hard? "The one that will bring you nothing but trouble."

"But what if I like trouble?" Flash's smirk returned. He was trying to find a solution to every problem. That damn hero complex really pissed her off sometimes.

"That doesn't matter. You should leave."

The speedster was determined. "Give me one _good _reason."

Tigress let out an irritated grunt. "Wally! I'm an international fugitive with a rap sheet bigger than the state of Texas! You're the golden boy of Central and Keystone City."

"We can make it work." He assured her.

"No we cant!" Artemis shouted.

"Sure we can." Flash gave her a small lopsided smile. He was determined not to lose her. Nonetheless, Wally had an awful feeling his love was going to slip away despite his efforts.

"What did I ever do to make you fall in love with me?" she groaned. "I'm a _criminal_, you're a _superhero_! I kill for a living and you're mister CSI!"

"Opposites attract."

"Not us." Tigress spat. She needed it to end; the assassin couldn't stand this anymore. It was too painful.

"If you're not attracted to me than why are you still here?" he smiled smugly. God she hated it when he did that. "If I were any other hero you'd be halfway across the state by now." He was right though.

"Maybe I'm here to tell you I'm not interested in a relationship." She suggested halfheartedly.

He chuckled, "I doubt it." She wanted to smack that smug look off his face. "Face it Arty, you're in love."

"Don't call me that!" Artemis hissed, "And I am most certainly not." She didn't have time for this game.

"Please, don't even try to deny it. You want a piece of me." Wally teased weakly.

"Flash, don't you get it? It will _never_ work!" Tigress pushed past the speedster. "Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He frowned.

"You can't deny your feelings forever."

Artemis spun back around and studied him for a moment. Her impassive composure faltered for a brief moment. As quick as the moment came she regained her cold conviction. Weakness was never allowed in her world. It was now or never.

"I'm not denying anything, I have no feelings for you." She said harsher than she intended. The playfulness left his eyes. Wally looked dejected.

"You know what, maybe you were right." He growled angrily. "I have no reason to be chasing after girls like you."

"Wally I—" Artemis reached for him, but it was too late. She was alone staring at an empty alley. His words hurt as the wind nipped at her face. Tigress stood there for a moment. Part of her was hoping he'd come back, but he didn't. He wouldn't. Not anymore. She'd lost him and she regretted it, nevertheless it was better this way.

"It's for the best." She whispered to herself and fastened her mask on. _"He doesn't deserve a girl like me."_

Tigress slipped off into the night through the shadows. Her heart beat heavy in her chest as she ran and tears stung her eyes. She missed him already, but it was for the best.

"_It's for the best." _Artemis repeated; as if to remind herself that there was some sort of twisted reason to why let the man she loved go.

_It's for the best._

**So what did you guys think? I just came up with this and I though I would share it. Please tell me what you think. I love to receive feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome too if you're nice about it. **


End file.
